Adventures with Green Shampoo
by Hollia
Summary: A bit of a prequel where Fred and George decide to play a prank on their unsuspecting older brother.


Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of these characters of names. They belong to the lovely JK Rowling. The plot, however, is mine- so I would appreciate it if you did not duplicate this without my permission. Merci!  
  
"Green." Fred demanded, pushing his face close to his brother's. He had been pacing the room, whereas George was sitting Indian style, leaning against one bedpost.  
  
"Blue." George returned and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Green. It would be funnier." Fred turned around and flopped onto the covers.  
  
"But we used green on dad last month."  
  
"But it only turned his mustache green, and he shaved it off before Mum saw!" Fred argued and picked up a wand from his mess-covered bed.  
  
"And if she had seen it we'd be grounded."  
  
"It will look better green," Fred pressed, twirling the wand in his fingers.  
  
"Percy will murder us," George laughed, allowing defeat as his brother slid down beside him.  
  
"Naw, Mum will." The two fell into complete laughter, silenced only by the footsteps just outside their bedroom door.  
  
"What are you two plotting now?" The twins looked up to see their elder brother Charlie standing in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"Nothing," the two answered in unison.  
  
"Right," Charlie winked, and shook his head, laughing. "Give me my wand back."  
  
"What wand?" Fred asked, hiding the wooden tool under a blanket.  
  
"Your wand? I think I saw it on your bed stand." George continued.  
  
Charlie rolled his eyes. "Fine, but whatever you do I wasn't involved." He paused. "And Percy would look better in green." The eight year olds stifled their laughter as their brother left them to themselves.  
  
"Told you green was better," Fred smirked and took Charlie's wand out from its hiding place. "Now what time is it?"  
  
"Nine, and Percy's still in bed!" George stood up and crept outside the room; Fred followed.  
  
"Tsk tsk, he's so lazy."  
  
"Would never do at Hogwarts--we're doing him a favor."  
  
"Teaching him a lesson."  
  
"Who?" Ron asked. He stood in the middle of the hallway, still wearing his striped pajamas and holding a wooden toy dragon in his hand. The dragon, apparently sleepy, yawned and puffed smoke from its nostrils before snuggling deeper into the young boys palm.  
  
"No one," Fred answered quickly.  
  
"You're not going to play a trick on anyone, are you?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
Ron glared. "Last time, I got blamed, too."  
  
"That was your own fault." George argued. "You laughed."  
  
Ron's cheeks suddenly grew pink and he turned away from his brothers. "I'm going downstairs."  
  
The twins shrugged. "Okay," they responded and headed towards the bathroom Percy used. Inside there was a towel thrown nonchalantly over the back of a chair. Bottles of shampoo and soap lined the shelves and toothbrushes sat peacefully in a row. Fred grinned and pulled Charlie's wand from his pocket and aimed it at the bottle of shampoo Percy claimed as "his."  
  
"Leaves and toads  
  
Split pea stew  
  
Make Percy's bottle  
  
Hold green shampoo!" they recited, trying to hold back their laughter. There was a bit of a pop, suddenly, and a fizzle as the bottle twirled and shook for a moment. Finally, it came to a rest and George reached up and opened the lid.  
  
"It smells like Percy's shampoo." He scrunched his nose as he took the bottle from the shelf.  
  
"It looks sort of olive colored," Fred observed.  
  
"I think it's--" A door creaked suddenly and interrupted George. The twins looked at each other, unsure. Fred grabbed the bottle from his brother's hands, closed it, and shoved it back onto the shelf. Then, the two raced from the room, pushing past Percy, and down the stairwell.  
  
"What are you up to now?" Mr. Weasley asked his sons as they took seats next to him at the kitchen table. Both were slightly out of breath.  
  
"Nothing," George answered in between gasps.  
  
"Nothing interesting, that is," Fred corrected. Mr. Weasley raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Dad, could you take us out today?" Fred asked.  
  
"To the park, for a Father-son day." An innocent smile graced either boys' lips as they waited for an answer.  
  
Mr. Weasley's eyebrows rose higher. "Why is that?" he asked, unconvinced.  
  
"We just don't get to spend enough time with you, Dad, and it's such a beautiful Saturday--"  
  
"Aghh!" A hoarse scream engulfed the entire household.  
  
"Fred, I think it's time we go outside and play," George sat, hopping off the chair. Unfortunately, he found himself facing his mother, who seemed rather angry, her hands on her hips.  
  
"You'll stay right there, both of you." She eyed the two before plodding upstairs, a sigh in her throat.  
  
"Do you think she'll notice?" Fred asked his brother innocently. "If she were colorblind she wouldn't be able to tell the difference between red and green."  
  
"Mum is not colorblind." George smirked and continued, "At least Percy would have liked the color blue. Maybe he wouldn't have screamed so loud?"  
  
"Next time we'll turn his face soap blue, then." Fred decided. Their father coughed something that sounded like "wait till your mother is visiting relatives" and returned to the paper he was reading. The twins grinned and sat side by side, awaiting their mother's punishment. 


End file.
